Fire Spirit
Fire spirits are guardian spirits allied with the element of fire. They are able to control and create fire at will. List of known fire spirits *Azreal *Solaris *Hokkaido *Tai Lung *Chimera *Huginn *Will-o'-the-Wisp *Beowulf *Ling Guang *Hades *War *Echidna *Keroberos *Aquila Abilities *'Fire manipulation:' Fire spirits are able to create, generate, absorb and manipulate fire to burn, melt and incinerate objects and even people. **'Pyrokinetic combat:' They can fuse physical combat with their fire powers, which grants them impressive and destructive offensive capabilities, with defensive abilities somewhat lacking. **'Fire and heat resistance:' They are completely immune to fire and extreme heat. **'Fire projection:' They are able to use and release fire in various attacks such as beams, balls, blasts, scatter shots, and bolts. ***'Fire breath:' They can discharge intense flames via exhaling. **'Flame constructs:' They can create solid fire constructs such as tools, objects, weapons, barriers, and even semi-living constructs. **'Pyrokinetic flight:' They are able to propel themselves into the air and achieving flight by projecting fire from their body. **'Fire aura:' They can surround themselves with an intense fiery aura that burns anything they touch. **'Fire mimicry:' They have the power to physically transform into fire and ignite anything they touch. **'Firestorm creation:' They can create devastating firestorms and infernos that incinerate anything in it's path. **'Heat manipulation:' They can also generate, absorb and manipulate heat. ***'Combustion inducement:' They can increase the kinetic energy of molecules and cause them to ignite or explode. ***'Heat absorption:' They can absorb heat to augment themselves and release the absorbed energy. **'Blue fire manipulation:' More powerful fire spirits are capable of manipulating blue fire, which burns hotter than regular orange colored fire. ***'White fire manipulation:' Only the most powerful fire spirits can manipulate white fire, the hottest and most intense type of fire that can easily incinerate objects in seconds. *'Solar empowerment:' They are stronger in the presence of the sun and sunlight. Sub-Element: Lava *'Lava manipulation:' Lava spirits are capable of creating, generating and manipulating molten substances such as lava and magma. **'Lava combat:' They are capable of infusing physical combat with their lava powers. While their attacks are powerful and devastating, they are slower then regular attacks. **'Fire and heat resistance:' They are completely immune to lava and extreme heat. **'Eruption inducement:' They are able to induce volcanic eruptions. **'Lava constructs:' They can create tools, objects, weapons, barriers and appendages out of magma and lava. **'Magma projection:' They can use and release magma and lava in various attacks such as bullets, bolts, waves, scatter shots and blasts. **'Lava surfing:' They are capable of surfing on waves of lava to increase their maneuverability and traveling long distances. Background The first fire spirit was Tai Lung, created by Zenith. Just about every fire spirit can be traced back to Tai Lung and Zenith. They can generate and control flames in a variety of ways. Gallery Azreal False Form.png|Azreal Solaris spirit of fire by zephyros phoenix-d30ucad.png|Solaris Hokkaido false s o f by zephyros phoenix-d39uoo5.png|Hokkaido Tai lung vermillion dragon by zephyros phoenix-d3eeqnz.jpg|Tai Lung Huginn the raven of thought by zephyros phoenix-d3evog4.jpg|Huginn Chimera the lycian monster by zephyros phoenix-d3f256w.jpg|Chimera Beowulf by zephyros phoenix-d4kfx09.png|Beowulf Wisp.png|Will-o'-the-Wisp Category:Fire Spirits Category:Guardian Spirits Category:Original Characters Category:A to Z Category:Animals Category:Species